The Ultimate Christmas Present
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Keely must leave Phil to become a famous singer. When she returns a couple of years later, will the two fall in love all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this idea just popped into my head right now... it was weird. I hope you like it! This is NOT a oneshot, by the way.

Chapter 1 - Keely

Phil turned his TV on to MTV to watch TRL. What he saw on it totally blew him away. It was his old best friend. The old best friend that had made it big as a singer and now had her own album out. The old best friend that he had a crush on... Keely Teslow.

Keely had given up her dream of being a reporter after they finished High School. Her dream of becoming a singer had returned with a vengeance, and she wasn't sure why.

That day when she went to the audition had changed her life.

The talent scout had called her back because she was interested in her, as she said herself, "Exceptional singing talent." Keely was ecstatic when her mother told her the news, and Phil was too. But when he found out that she and her mother were moving to New York, he was crushed. A part of her wanted to go, but a part of her also wanted to stay.

He had never told her how he felt about her. He had never told her that he wanted her to stay.

She had never told him how she felt about him either.

Phil snapped back into thought when he heard Vanessa, one of the hosts of TRL, introduce her.

"And now, here she is everyone, Keely Teslow!" Vanessa said. The audience cheered as Keely came out of the doorway, dressed in a cute long-sleeved Christmas top on and plain blue jeans. She had a Santa hat on and beige Ugg boots with the fur rolled up so that you couldn't see it.

Keely waved and posed for a few pictures that were taken by fans. Phil couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Keely asked. The crowd cheered and it put a huge smile on her face.

"That's great. So, Keely, do you want to announce the big news?" Vanessa asked.

"I sure do!" she exclaimed. She then looked at the camera and smiled.

"Well, everyone, I'm actually releasing a Christmas album, and it's coming out tomorrow!" she exclaimed. The audience cheered and gave her a standing ovation. Some fans even jumped up and down. Keely overlooked them and her face lit up with joy.

"I don't think I've ever seen her look so happy," Phil said.

"Who looks happy, Phil?" Barb asked, walking into Phil's room and setting his laundry on his bed.

She looked at the screen and saw Keely. "Oh, there's Keely!"

"Yeah... there's Keely," Phil said sadly as he looked out the window.

Barb frowned. "You miss her, don't you honey?" she asked knowingly.

"No," he said sarcastically. "I wish I would never see her again." His sarcastic tone now turned serious. "Of course I miss her! Why wouldn't I?"

He paused and watched Keely talk.

"Oh, wait a minute, I'm not exactly done. I'm releasing it specially for you guys, so everyone here is getting a free copy of my new Christmas album!" The crowd's cheers now grew even louder, and Keely's face lit up even more.

"And I'm gonna pass them out, too, and when I come around, I'm gonna hold up the microphone and I want you to scream your name, okay?"

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, are you ready?" The crowd's screams were a "yes" sign.

"Great!" She then began passing them out. Phil heard every name of every fan clearly.

"Greg! Hannah! Kelly! Jenny! Paul! Naomi! Christina! Kaitlyn! Jessica!"

This continued on for about five minutes until she came to Vanessa.

"Oh, I get one, too? Thank you so much!" she said, looking at the back.

"Okay, I hope you all enjoy those!" Keely shouted. By the loudness of the audience, Keely guessed that they would.

"Okay then," Vanessa said. "Here's video number ten on the countdown, it's Madonna, Hung Up!"

Then the video came on the screen and Barb began talking.

"Honey, why don't you write to her?"

"Because, it would be pointless. She wouldn't be able to write back."

"You're not even going to wish her a Merry Christmas?"

Phil frowned and looked out his window again. He said nothing at all.

"Well," she said, placing her hand on his leg, "I think you should. It would be a great way to show her that you still love her even after she left."

She then got up and went downstairs.

Phil turned back to the TV and watched the pointless commercials, lost in thought.

End of Chapter 1

Okay, please review! I would appreciate it! 


	2. Truth or Truth

Okay... I know I just started, but... I'm just so darn bored! Plus I love to update . Enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Truth or... Truth

"Okay, Keely," Vanessa said about thirty minutes later. "We're gonna have you play a game kinda like truth or dare, except it's only truth. You have to pick one of those cards..." she said, gesturing to the giant flippable cards on the stand, "...And then I'm gonna flip it and you have to tell us the answer, okay?"

"Oh boy... okay, let's do this."

First, Keely picked the very top one in the left hand corner.

"Okay, your question is... how long have you wanted to be a singer?"

"Well, actually, up until I was fourteen I wanted to be a singer, but then I was anchorgal on my school's news team, and then after High School I decided to become a singer again... it was a little weird, it was like my dreams kinda flipped."

"Very cool, very cool," Vanessa said, nodding her head. "Okay, time to pick another one."

Keely picked the one in the very middle this time.

"Okay, your question is... how did you get started singing?"

"Well, obviously, all of you know that I've been doing this only a little over a year. That was because I went to a talent audition in my hometown which was Pickford, California, and I got a callback from the talent scout, so she brought me here, and I started my first album shortly after that."

"Okay, that's cool. Well, I was thinking that we forget this and let some people from the audience ask a few questions, what do you think?"

The crowd cheered, and Keely couldn't say no. Plus, she wanted to anyway.

"Okay, that sounds great."

The whole audience raised their hands. Vanessa picked a person at random.

"Okay, how about..." she skimmed her eyes across the audience. Her eyes landed on a little nine year old brunette girl. "You."

The girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Vanessa walked over to her and put the microphone up to her mouth.

The girl said, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Keely joked, "Only in my dreams, sweetie."

The whole audience laughed.

Vanessa then picked a teenager with blonde hair.

"Have you ever had a crush on your best guy friend?"

"Actually, yes, I have, but I won't say his name because he might be watching. But we used to go to High School together and I miss him a lot." To Phil, she seemed a bit teary-eyed.

"Maybe I'm seeing things," he thought. But he wasn't.

"Okay, we have time for one more question," Vanessa said, scanning her eyes over all of the people.

This time, they landed on a teenage boy about her age.

"What are you planning on doing for the Holiday season this year?" he asked.

"Well, I'm actually going to Pickford to shoot a music video, and I'll be staying there until Christmas is over."

At this, Phil's eyes grew wide.

"YES!" he yelled, alarming his family and causing them to rush upstairs.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked worriedly.

"Oh... did that come out?" he thought.

"Oh, nothing... nothing at all."

His family looked at him strangely and they all walked downstairs. Phil waited until they left to scream into his pillow.

"Oh, I can't believe this," he said quietly. "Keely is coming home for Christmas! I'll be able to see her!"

He watched the rest of TRL with no doubt and joy in his heart.

End of Chapter 2

Review! 


	3. The Flyer

If I don't update after this... Merry Christmas! And to those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!

Chapter 3 - The Flyer

After TRL was over, Keely went back to her hotel and wrote a letter to Phil. Even though there were still two whole weeks until Christmas, what was wrong with an early Christmas present?

Along with the letter, she sent him a copy of her Christmas album. She hoped that he would get his present in time since she lived so far away.

She put on a pair of sunglasses before going outside to her car so that nobody would recognize her.

As she drove to the Post Office and dropped the mail in the slot, she thought about him. How had he been for the past year? How was his Christmas last year? Did he miss her? Was he still mad at her?

She didn't know. All she knew was that she missed him dearly. Sometimes when she thought about him she even cried. She felt that sometimes it was foolish to miss a guy so much, even when that guy was the one she happened to have a crush on.

She also felt stupid for never telling him how she felt. She figured on telling him when she went home for Christmas. But there was that fear that always ate away at her heart. What if he didn't feel the same way? It would ruin their friendship forever.

This was causing her too much stress so she put it off to the side for awhile. She decided to not tell him. Her heart would signal the right time to tell him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil laid awake in bed that night for quite some time. She said that nothing would change. She said that she would call him when she had time, and she most certainly had his number memorized. He just didn't understand why she had to go. He knew that she wanted to be a singer, but he also felt that if she loved him, she wouldn't have left. Maybe he shouldn't tell her how he felt about her. What would the use be?

He eventually fell asleep, with thoughts of Keely circling his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely boarded her plane the next morning at about seven. If she was going to get to Pickford by at least ten, then she would definitely have to leave now.

She sat in the very front of the plane. She couldn't wait to go home for two weeks. She would get to see her mom, Via, Phil... all of her closest friends. She was guessing that they would welcome her with open arms. But there was one person she worried about... Phil.

What if he didn't want to see her? What if he was still flamingly mad at her? What if they didn't even live there anymore?

Then her eyes grew wide at the thought that came next.

WHAT IF THEY WENT BACK TO THE FUTURE?

Keely's stomach lurched and she felt like she was going to be sick. She sat there and tried to calm down. Fortunately, she did after a while and she fell asleep. She didn't wake up until the end of the flight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Pickford, Phil was going Christmas shopping with his family for all of his friends... Via, Owen, and of course, Keely. He was going to go Christmas shopping tomorrow for his family, and he was going to ask Keely to go with him if she didn't mind. He didn't think that she would at all.

He was going to give Via twenty dollars, he got Owen a gift certificate to Subway and ten dollars, and now he was at Keely.

What should he get Keely? He had NO idea. Now that she was famous, he was afraid that she would need more expensive, nicer gifts for Christmas. But he thought that since they were still best friends, she would like anything he got for her. They WERE still friends, right?

He decided on a greenish-bluish tank top (since she liked to put them over her long-sleeved tops). He also bought her a silver necklace with a rhinestone pendant with her initial, "K." He thought she would like it a lot.

On the way home in the van, Phil asked his mom to pull over on the curb when he saw a flyer with Keely's picture on it.

"Mom, pull over!"

"Why, honey, are you sick?" Barb asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"No, just pull over! Please?"

"Okay..." she said, uncertain to Phil's question.

He ran up to the flyer and read it.

"Tryouts to be in pop princess Keely Teslow's new music video begin on December 14th, 2005 and end on December 16th, 2005. Not accepting women. You must be ages 15-18 to qualify. If you would like to tryout, please report to the Pickford Theatre. Look below for more information."

He grabbed the flyer and climbed into the van.

"So, what is that?" Barb asked.

"It's a flyer. Keely's coming here to shoot a music video and there are tryouts to be in it with her."

"Really? Well, that's great, sweetie! Do you wanna try out?"

Phil shook his head and looked out the window with an annoyed look. Sometimes he wondered about his mom.

"Of course I do! I love her, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why haven't you ever told her how you feel, sweetie?"

"Because..." he sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on, spill!" Pim shouted. Phil was a bit afraid.

"Okay, okay, I'll spill! I've never told her because I don't think that she feels the same way."

"So?" Barb said.

"What do you mean, 'so?'"

"Why does it matter if she likes you back or not?"

"Because, we won't be friends anymore after I tell her because she'll know that I like her."

"Oh... well I guess that IS a good reason."

"Yeah, I know."

Phil looked out the window and sighed. He was happy that Keely was coming... but another part of him wasn't.

End of Chapter 3

Review, please! 


	4. Reunited

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have tons of schoolwork to do, even though I'm on holiday break... I'm doing my best. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 4 - Reunited

Since the airport was extremely far away from the Teslow residence, it took Mandy and Keely almost thirty minutes to finally get home.

When Keely got home, she rushed upstairs to her room and flopped down on her bed. She glanced around it. Nothing had changed whatsoever. Even the picture of Phil and herself hugging each other was still on her nightstand, collecting dust.

Then she thought of him again. She hoped that he still lived here. What if he didn't come to try out for the video? That was the reason she had chosen to shoot the video here, so that he might come and she could see him again. She only had thirty minutes to get to the Pickford Theatre, where they were holding tryouts. She didn't have time to go over to Phil's house. If he was going to try out, he would already be there. She decided to just take her chances, so she told her mom that it was time to go. They grabbed their stuff and left the house and drove to the Theatre.

When they arrived, Keely and her mother went through a back door so that nobody could see them. She looked at all the people trying out through all the tinted windows in the private studio, but she didn't see Phil anywhere. She felt like giving up all of her hope.

About thirty minutes later, Keely appeared to all of the guys trying out. There was only room for forty of them, and to Keely it seemed like there were more than forty guys there.

She watched each of them dance and there was one in particular that she pulled off to the side for later, incase she didn't find anyone better. His name was Ben, and Keely had to admit that he was hot. (But not as hot as Phil).

She had seen all but one person. Then she gave up hope of seeing him. What were the odds that he would come in next? What were the odds that he was person number forty?

Then their eyes met. Phil walked into the room and gazed at Keely, and she gazed back. They both grinned as Phil walked over to Keely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, kid," the security guard said as he stepped in front of Phil, blocking his path.

Keely grew wide-eyed and replied, "No, Steve, it's okay. I know him." Phil smiled and then Steve moved and stood beside Keely.

Phil and Keely gazed at each other. All Phil could do was grab her and give her a huge bear hug. Keely gratefully gave in to the hug. They both closed their eyes, and to Keely it felt like it would last an eternity.

"Steve," she said, pointing at Phil, "I want HIM in the video."

Steve looked at her uncertainly and said, "But, he didn't do anyth--"

"I said I want him in the video. No questions asked."

Steve nodded and looked at Ben and escorted him out, leaving Keely and Phil alone for a few minutes.

"Keely, I've missed you so much!" he said, grabbing her for another hug. She gave in again.

"I've missed you more," she joked.

"Wanna bet?" he said.

"Yeah. Prove it," she said.

Phil thought hard before he took action. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. She turned bright red, and Phil noticed.

"How's that for proof?" Phil asked.

"Well," she said, looking around with her eyes squinted, "I guess it's good."

"Now you have to try to prove YOU missed ME more," Phil said. Keely bit her lip with a small smile. They leaned in to kiss but were interrupted by Steve, the security guard.

"Okay, you two, it's time to get to practice," Steve said. Keely rolled her eyes and Phil sadly smiled.

'Man!' his head screamed. 'I was almost there!' He felt like punching Steve, but luckily he fought the feeling.

'Dang! I almost had him!' Keely screamed inside.

End of Chapter 4

Okay, I'm sorry it was REALLY short, but I have to get to work on my stupid project... even though it was short, please review! 


	5. Unreleased Love

Okay, I am SO stupid... I overwrote this chapter without posting it, so now I have to do it all over again... it won't be as good as it was the first time since I don't remember everything... anyway, I hope you likey!

Chapter 5 - Unreleased Love

"Okay, Phil, are you ready to start rehearsing?" Keely asked.

"You bet!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, show me what you've got," Keely said, sitting down on the floor by the huge mirror.

"Can do," he said with his boyish grin that always made Keely melt. He then put on his CD to track number two, Don't Phunk With My Heart by the Black Eyed Peas.

Keely was blown away as he twisted, turned, and even got a few backflips in. Not only had she picked a HOT guy, she had truly picked an exceptional dancer without knowing it. At this, she was happy.

"Wow, Phil! How did you learn to dance like that? That was amazing!"

"I took dance lessons after you left... you know, to calm my mind a little. But unfortunately, I couldn't forget you." Then he sat down beside her.

Keely looked into his eyes and he stared back. "Phil, I'm so sorry I left you. I would have stayed if I had another option, but I didn't... unfortunately. Plus, it wasn't like I WANTED to leave. I'm terrified of flying, I knew I would be totally busy, and the thought of leaving my family and friends... and you... was heart-wrenching. But I'm here now!"

Phil smiled with a hint of sadness. "I guess you're right. While you're here I might as well enjoy you."

"That's a good way to look at it," Keely said with a grin plastered across her face.

"Yeah, I guess..." he dragged out. Then he grabbed her hand. "Keel, I understand now and I always will that you had to leave, and I don't really have a problem with it... but I was just so worried about you! This is the first time in a whole year that I've talked to you, and I never know what's gonna happen to you! I mean... the way you look and the way you are makes all the sick people out there try to... you know... get you. The only person that's gonna get you is me. And I won't have it any other way. And if anyone tries to make a nasty move on you, I'll kick their you-know-what."

Keely stared at their joined hands, his warmth sending shivers up and down her spine. Then a small smile came across her face and she slowly looked up at him. She knew what he was trying to say.

"Phil... I'm... I'm speechless."

"Good," he said with his boyish grin again.

She smiled and they leaned in to kiss. They were just inches apart before Steve walked in. They quickly jerked back.

"Hey, you two?" he asked, not having the slightest clue what he had interrupted.

"Yes, Steve?" Keely asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"You need to get to work. We have to have this thing filmed by January 15th."

"We know, Steve. Now... please leave us alone, we need our privacy," Keely said, squinting her eyes trying to show her displeasure.

Steve, of course, being the big, burly, not so bright soul that he was, had no idea what Keely was trying to say.

"Okay, good. Get to work." Then he walked out the door, leaving them alone.

As soon as he was out of sight, Keely rushed to the door, almost running into it, locked it, and pulled down the black flap covering the small window. Phil sat there laughing at her.

Keely looked at him at first with her frustrated look, but then it turned into an innocent smile. "Uh... you know, to... uh... give us our privacy."

Phil nodded trying to hide his laughs. It didn't exactly work. Keely's face turned red with embarassment.

"Okay, are you ready to start rehearsing now?" she asked, walking over to the stereo. Phil grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you... uh... wanna try again?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Keely bit her bottom lip. She tried to hide her smile, but it appeared much to her displeasure.

"Uh... if you want to, sure!"

Phil smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in and their lips, after 4 long years of hidden love, finally met. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

After they broke apart they hugged for a long time, also. Phil then whispered softly, "This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten, Keel. I love you."

Keely's eyes grew blurry with tears. He had done it... his beautiful words had made her cry. "Oh, Phil... I love you, too!" He then kissed her softly on the cheek. It was then that he realized that she was crying.

"Keel, what's wrong?" he asked, a little worried.

"I'm just so... happy! I've been waiting for this my whole life. I've always loved you, Phil. This is my dream come true!"

"Keely, ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. It was just this strange feeling deep inside. I've never felt it before."

"Me neither, Phil. I felt the same way."

"Well that's good news."

Once again, a smile lighted her face. "Phil, you always know just what to say."

"Of course I do! It's what makes me so adorable!"

Keely lightly punched him in the arm. "I remember that joke!"

"Who doesn't?"

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"NOW can I call you Philly-Willy?" she asked, putting on her puppy dog pout.

Phil closed one eye, trying to resist the pout, but it didn't work. "Yeah, I suppose."

"YAY!" she squealed, kissing him on the cheek. He grinned and kissed her back.

"Keely? Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean... you have to leave really soon, and I won't be able to see you that much anymore."

Keely's eyes grew teary again... this time they weren't happy tears. "I was afraid you were gonna say that. I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I mean, I want to be your boyfriend, but... we won't be able to see each other at all! That'll torture me!"

"Do you just wanna be friends or something?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"No, I would give anything to be with you, but... I think it might be a better idea. Don't you?"

Keely was speechless. She felt like Phil was trying to say he didn't love her. It was as if he could read her thoughts.

"Keel, it's not that I don't love you... but would you rather be with me and never see me or be just my best friend and not see me? It would be easier."

"Well, even if I wasn't your girlfriend, I would still be away from you, which would still be punishment."

"That's true... except for you it would be the other way around... you know what I m--"

"I know what you mean, Phil."

Phil nodded his head. "Okay, good."

"But still, I really think that we should still be more than friends."

"Well... I guess so. Whatever you want to do. It doesn't matter to me anymore. Whatever." He looked down at the floor.

"Okay... are you sure?"

"I mean, yeah. Yeah!"

"Okay... if you say so..." What was it going to take to get him to understand that either way, being away from him was torture, no matter if they were best friends or more than that?

"Phil, I know you're not being serious. I just don't know how to make you understand--"

"Understand what, Keel?" he said somewhat angrily. Keely looked up at him with sad eyes. He then calmed down a little. Then, more calmly, he said, "Understand what, Keel?"

She replied, with a shaky, cracked voice, "Understand that either way, no matter if I was your girlfriend or not, being away from you is torture!" She then bursted into tears and he sighed and wrapped his protective arms around her and let her weep into him.

"Shh," he kept repeating over and over. After a little while she calmed down.

"Keel... I'm sorry. I understand now."

She looked up at him, the tears still pouring out. "You do? Really?"

"Yes. I do. I love you, Keel." Then they kissed again.

"I love you too, Phil."

"Okay, do you wanna start rehearsing again?" he asked.

"Yeah... I really don't wanna get in anymore trouble," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, me neither... we really can't afford that."

"Nope, not really," she said, laughing. Phil then got up and helped Keely up along with him, and they walked to the stereo and called for the dance coach.

End of Chapter 5

Okay, sorry if it was a little short and simple, but I hop you liked it! Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! I am SO sorry I haven't been updating lately... I've been really busy with schoolwork and other useless crap. But I DID update my Suite Life fic! Check it out!

Chapter 6 - Old Friends, Dancing, and Instant Messaging

"Alright, great job, you guys! I think that we could have this done by at least January 10th if we try hard enough! Then that'll give you a couple extra days in Pickford, Keely!" said Chelsea, the dance coach.

"Yeah, hopefully! That would be fun!" Keely exclaimed.

"Well, what time do I need to come in tomorrow? Can you try to make it like after 9 or 10? I have to go to a job interview tomorrow at 8, and I'm not too sure how long it'll take," said Chelsea.

"Wow, that sounds important! You just call me whenever you're done," Keely said nicely.

Chelsea's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really? Do you mean that?"

"Of course! Good luck!"

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Keely!" Chelsea said, running up to Keely and hugging her.

"No problem! Have a great day!"

"Oh, I will!" she said, grabbing her dance bag with a grin and walking out of the room, leaving Phil and Keely alone.

"Well, that was nice of you, Keel," Phil said, grabbing Keely's keys and following Keely out the door to her car.

"Thanks. I hope she gets the job," Keely said, keying her way into the car.

"Me too. I think she will... she seems nice and dedicated to you and your business."

"Oh, she is. She's like never late for ANYTHING. It's like she's perfect or something."

"Wow."

"Hey, why don't you have your driver's license yet?" Keely asked, strapping her seatbelt and pulling out of the small, two-car driveway.

"My parents, me, AND Pim don't have enough money to even pay for the exam," Phil said, looking at KEely sadly.

"Aww, that sucks. Well, I could pay for you if you want me to."

"I could never ask you to do that. You probably don't have enough money, anyway."

"You're not asking. I offered," she said, flashing a smile that almost blinded Phil in awe.

"Good point. But I don't want to sound rude if I say yes."

"Don't be silly! I love you, Phil. I love doing nice things for you."

"Well... are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, thank you!"

"No problem!"

Then Phil turned on her radio and there was nothing good on, so he popped in her Christmas cd and started singing along. Keely watched him, her eyes going back and forth between the road and him. She smiled everytime she looked at him.

"Keel, this is an awesome cd! You did a great job on it! You sound awesome!"

"Thank you!" she said, excitedly. "Are you impressed?"

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?"

"Good. Just what I wanted to hear."

Phil smiled and kissed her on the cheek softly, the touch of his lips against her face sending shivers up and down her spine. They sat there listening to the cd and singing along until they got to Phil's place.

"Oh, Keel? I meant to ask you something."

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"I need to go shopping for my family... will you take me there? I need to get them something for Christmas."

"Of course! Let's go!"

"Well, I wanted to go later and maybe take you out to dinner."

"Aww, really?" Phil nodded his head yes. "Thank you! What time do you wanna head up there, then?"

"How's 7?"

"That sounds good. 7 it is."

"Great," he said, turning the doorknob and walking in the door of his house. Nobody was home yet, so they both just headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"Wow... your room sure has changed," she said, looking at all the posters and magazine cutouts of her displayed on his walls and ceiling.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. I'm obssessed with you," he said, taking her hand and holding it in his.

"And I'm obssessed with you," she said. Then they kissed each other passionately and then parted, sitting down on his bed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Keely asked, looking up at the ceiling with a huge grin slapped across her face.

"I don't know. What do YOU wanna do?"

"Ooo, let's get online and surf some websites together. That was always fun."

"Yeah, it was," he said, zapping a laptop onto his bed from his WIZRD. Keely shook her head and laughed.

"You were always good for this kind of stuff," she said, turning it on and flipping the screen up.

"Yeah. And I still am. It's part of what makes me so adorable," he said with a boyish grin. Keely laughed.

"Yeah, I guss you could say that," she said as she logged on to her AOL account. As soon as she clicked on her mailbox, she got an instant message.

BlingGal001 - omg... ur online?

SupaStar45 - yes... hard 2 believe, huh?

BlingGal001 - duh! lol

SupaStar45 - lol

BlingGal001 - hey, come to the chat room with via and me

SupaStar45 - ok, send me an invite

BlingGal001 - kk

Keely clicked on the chat invitation and went into the chat room.

ViVi93 - hey gurls!

SupaStar45 - hey! gosh do u know how much i miss u?

ViVi93 - lol... i miss u 2! where are u?

SupaStar45 - in pickford! can u believe it?

ViVi93 - NO WAY! OMG! WHERE ARE U, WOMAN?

SupaStar45 - lol, im at phil's house

ViVi93 - aww DANG!

SupaStar45 - whats wrong?

ViVi93 - i cant come over... hey, can we meet somewhere 2moro?

SupaStar45 - hmm... maybe! h/o a sec

ViVi93 - kk

"Hey, Phil?" Keely asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, Keel?"

"Can Via meet us at the mall tonight? I haven't seen her since last year."

"Absolutely! I know she wants to see you."

"Thank you so much, Phil!" she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. He felt like melting.

SupaStar45 - hows the mall 2nite at like around 7?"

ViVi93 - thats great! omg i cant wait 2 see u! and i'll be bringing my bf along 2

SupaStar45 - omg! who who who? tellmetellmetellme!

ViVi93 - ull have to find out!

BlingGal001 - hey im getting ignored here!

SupaStar45 - omg im so sorry, tia! can u meet us 2?

BlingGal001 - duh! ill be there! i cant wait to see u!

ViVi93 - omg this is so awesome! its gonna be like a bff reunion!

BlingGal001 - lol yeah, itll be fun!

SupaStar45 - yeah! i cant wait!

BlingGal001 - me neither!

ViVi93 - same here... well i g2g, ill c u 2 tonight!

BlingGal001 - kk, luv ya!

SupaStar45 - ok ttyl! luv ya!

ViVi93 - luv u guys 2! c ya!

ViVi93 has signed off.

BlingGal001 - hey i g2g, 2. ill c ya 2nite! luv ya!

SupaStar45 - ur gonna leave me all alone? NO!

BlingGal001 - lol sorry, but i g2g. ill c u 2nite... besides, u still have philly-willy!

SupaStar45 - lol i kno, i was kidding. ill ttyl, luv ya!

BlingGal001 - luv ya 2! c ya l8er!

BlingGal001 has signed off.

"Well... I'm all alone now. Know any good websites, Phil?" Keely asked, moving the mouse around the screen in no particular direction.

"There's FunnyJunk," he said.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that one!"

"And MySpace."

"Oh yeah! Thanks! Now please stop before I go internet mad."

"Okay. But you're a girl. Can't you multi-task?"

"Not this blonde. Blonde is the key word there, Phil. Remember?"

"Yeah... shame on me!" he said sarcastically, pretending to slap himself in the face. Keely laughed and gave him a playful hit in the ribs with her elbow. Then she glanced at the clock in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen.

"I'm gonna start getting ready to go."

Phil looked at the clock on his laptop also. "To the mall? Now? Keely, it's 5:30."

"Well, I need to put on an outfit that doesn't give off a "starry look" if you know what I mean. And can I take a shower before I go?"

"Sure. But you're at my house. You don't have any clothes with you except the ones you have on now."

"Can't I pick some out of your WIZRD?" she asked, with her famous puppy-dog pout.

"Yeah, sure," he said, defeated once again.

"Thanks. Well I'll be in the bathroom."

"Okay, Keel." She smiled and walked into the bathroom. Phil turned on the tv and waited for her to finish.

End of Chapter 6

Okay, there's an update for ya! I hope you likeyd it! 


	7. A Special Fan

Hey ya'll! How is everyone? I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had half of this one done and stupid me forgot to save it, so I have to do it over again... whatever... just enjoy and review!

Chapter 7 - A Special Fan

"Phil?" Keely said as she walked slowly out of the bathroom. "I'm ready to go."

Phil looked up from the laptop that was placed on his lap and turned his head towards Keely. His jaw dropped.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She had on a pair of black gouchos, black flip-flops, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a sparkly green tank top with gold sparkles over the long-sleeved top.

"Wow, Keel, you look..." he gulped. "Wow."

Keely laughed and walked over to the laptop and closed the monitor while Phil continued to look at her in awe. She looked at him weirdly.

"Phil? Earth to Phil?" she said, waving her hand in front of Phil's face. He didn't budge.

"Sorry, Keel," he said with a small laugh. "You just look..."

"Yeah, I know. Wow," she said, turning off his TV set. "Ready to go?" she asked, grabbing her purse off his bed.

"Yep, let's go," he said, walking with Keely downstairs.

"Mom, we're leaving!" he shouted when they arrived in the living room.

"Okay, you two have fun!" she said, never looking up from the dishes that she was washing.

"Mrs. Diffy? Why don't you just use the Wizard to do that?" Keely asked, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, I'm trying to get used to doing things like they did it back then... or is it nowadays?" she said, staring into space with a blank look on her face, lost in thought. She snapped back into the world after a few seconds, shrugging it off. "Well, anyway, you two have fun."

Keely and Phil smiled and walked out the front door and to the car. "So," Phil said, "Who's driving?"

Keely looked at him confusedly. "Uh, Phil... you don't have your license yet. You can't drive, remember?"

"I think I could rearrange that," he said, looking around slowly and pulling the Wizard out of his pocket a little ways. Keely smirked.

"Oh you're good," she teased.

"I know," Phil said, getting into the driver's seat with a somewhat evil smile on his face. Keely smirked again and gently elbowed him in the rib. He did nothing and then started the car and turned on the radio.

"And now," the radio announcer said, "It's time for the US' newest addition to the circle of stars, Ms. Keely Teslow!" Keely's face lit up and she instantly looked at the radio as he continued to speak. "Ms. Teslow was born and raised in Pickford, California, which is where she currently is right now shooting a music video that is due out December 14th. Her Christmas CD will be a great holiday present for the kids, so parents, get to your nearest Wal-Mart store! And now here she is with her hot new single, Silly Little Christmas Love, Keely Teslow!" He stopped talking and then the song finally started.

We were always friends

There for each other, come what may

Christmas was already ordinary

But my life changed today

Opened the small package

From you under the tree

A locket, a picture of me and you

Then you told me you loved me

(Chorus)  
Thought that love was complicated

But with you, it's easy

With you, I'm not afraid

To be who I want to be

I can scream, I can shout

Doesn't matter what about

Cuz no one could complicate

Our silly little Christmas love

Silly little Christmas love

I wanna be with you forever

Till the day I die

I don't think I could live my life

Without you by my side

All those lonely holidays

Christmas was the worst

Nobody to share my love with

But now, you come first

Hurt too many times before

Thought my heart was beat

But now you're here when I need you

My life is now complete

(Chorus)  
Thought that love was complicated

But with you, it's easy

With you, I'm not scared

To be who I wanna be

I can scream, I can shout

Doesn't matter what about

Cuz no one could complicate

Our silly little Christmas love

Silly little Christmas love

"There we go, guys! Keely Teslow with "Silly Little Christmas Love!" Her Christmas CD is due out December 14th," the radio announcer said.

Phil and Keely began talking about the song soon after he said those words.

"Wow, Keel... that was..."

Keely cut him off. "Wow?"

Phil laughed and took her left hand and gently stroked it.

"Thanks, Phil," she said, looking at him dreamily.

"You're welcome, Keel. But why did you write that? What was it based off of?"

"Well it was actually based off of a dream I had."

"About what?"

"What Christmas morning would have been like if you would have given me the ultimate Christmas present."

"And what would that have been?"

"Your love. But you already gave it to me early. And I like early Christmas presents."

Phil smiled and kissed her hand. "Doesn't everybody?"

Keely smiled and laid her head on the window as they pulled up to the mall parking lot.

"So, are you ready to see Tia and Via?" Phil asked enthusiastically.

"You bet!" Keely yelled, opening the door of the van and jumping out onto the pavement. Phil watched her jump out with a huge smile across his face. She was just like a little kid ready to go to an arcade to win a stuffed animal.

They walked in together, their hands clasped in each others'. Each of them were wondering what Tia, Via, and Owen would say.

Keely was somewhat scared. What if Tia thought it was absurd that they were together? What if Via was mad at her for it? And what if Owen... wait... why was she worried about Owen?

They both shrugged their thoughts and walked through the sliding doors where Via, Tia, Owen, Bruno, and Bruno's crew were waiting for them.

Tia and Via instantly ran up to Keely and they all jumped up and down in a circle, shrieking, screaming, and hugging. Keely started crying. Phil walked over to Bruno and they did their boyish handshake that no one understood but them. The girls paid no attention... they were too busy catching up with each other.

"Oh my God! Keely! I can't believe it's you! Why are you crying?" Tia asked.

"Because I've missed you so much! You too, Via!" she said, giving them another huge bear hug each. Then Via started getting teary-eyed too.

"Aww, Via!" Keely said, giving her another huge hug. Tia joined in. Then Phil, Bruno, Bruno's crew, and Owen walked over to Keely.

Owen smiled at Keely and hugged her. Then he pulled a bouquet of poinsettias out of his shopping bag and gave them to her. Keely took them gratefully and gave him another hug. Phil's eyes flashed and his ears felt like they were steaming. Then Bruno and his crew came over and they each gave her a hug too, and Bruno pulled out a stuffed white bear for her and she gave him a hug, too. Phil felt like punching him square in the nose, but luckily he held it back and walked over to the group and put his arm around Keely. Tia and Via gasped while Bruno, his crew, and Owen furrowed their brows in confusion.

Tia and Via's gasps soon turned into excited smiles. They shrieked as Keely slid her hand up to meet his and held onto it with a huge grin as if to say, "Yes, it's true."

"Oh my gosh! You two are together, aren't you?" Via asked. Keely nodded with a defeated smile. Then Tia and Via looked at each other and they grinned.

"It's about time!" Tia said loudly, drawing a little bit of attention towards the group. Keely looked around, but one person in particular caught her eye.

It was a little girl in a wheelchair that looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. Keely looked at her and gave her a weak, sympathetic smile, as if to say "Come over here."

And the little girl did just that. She started wheeling herself over to Keely slowly, the veins in her forehead popping out trying to push the heavy wheels forward. Keely felt tears spring to her eyes, but they didn't fall. Her mother followed closely behind.

Then, with a tiny, weak voice, she said, "H-h-hi. My name is Keeli, too, but it's spelled with an I instead of with a Y at the end!"

Keely smiled and knelt down so that her face was level with the little one's. "Really? Well that is so cool!"

"Yeah, especially since I really love you a lot! D-d-do you think that I could have your... um... autograph, please?" she asked politely, pulling out a tiny piece of paper and a pen. Keely smiled widely and took the paper and pen from the little girl. Keeli's mother looked at the two, a tear falling down her face.

"Of course you can! I'll do anything for my fans!" Keely said, signing the autograph and giving it to Keeli, along with the pen.

"Gee, thanks so much, Keely!" Keeli said. Then she turned to her mom, who was slightly behind her to the right. "Mommy, can you frame this and put it over my hospital bed?" she asked, her big smile seeming to light up the whole first floor of the mall. Keely struggled to hold back her tears.

Her mother nodded and rubbed her head lightly. Keeli smiled.

"You're welcome, Keeli!" Keely said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks so much," her mother said, grinning. Keely nodded her head in a "no problem" gesture.

As her mother rolled her away, Keely looked after her, thinking of something else to say. Then she thought of just the thing.

"Uh, Keeli! Wait up a minute!" Keely yelled after them. Keeli's mom turned her around as Keely ran up to meet them.

Keely took out a piece of paper and wrote down a phone number and gave it to Keeli. "Here," she said, giving it to her. She looked at it for a minute, unsure of what it was at first. "It's my cell phone number. Call me anytime you wanna talk!" she said.

Keeli's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she looked up at Keely with a huge, toothy grin and big, overjoyed eyes. Keely knelt down again to meet her and Keeli grabbed her for a huge hug. Keely wrapped her arms around the little one and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. A tear fell from the both of their faces.

"Thank you so much!" Keeli said, her lip quivering as the tears fell from her face.

Keely smiled as the tears flowed. "You're welcome, sweetie. Now don't hesitate to call me if you wanna talk of if you need me, okay? I don't care if it's the middle of the night... if you need me, call me."

"I won't hesitate for even one second!" Keeli said, looking at the number that was in her lap. A tear fell onto it. "I bet that I can memorize this in one full day!"

Keely smiled and gave her a hug. Keeli gratefully gave in.

"It was great meeting you, sweetie!" Keely said. Keeli's eyes lit up.

"It was greater meeting you! You're the important one!" Keeli said happily.

"No I'm not. We're both equally important. You remember that, okay?"

"Okay... I guess."

Keeli's mother smiled and gave Keely a hug. "Thank you so much, Keely. It meant a lot to her."

"You're very welcome. And don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay, we won't. Thank you again!"

"You're welcome again!" she said as Keeli's mother wheeled her towards the exit. Keeli turned around in her chair.

"Bye, Keely!" she yelled, waving to her. Keely smiled and waved back to her. They then turned around the corner and were out of sight.

Keely instantly broke down crying in Phil's arms. He held on to her tight and they sat down on one of the couches nearest them.

Phil sat there, stroking her hair, trying to soothe her. Tia sat beside her patting her back, and Via sat beside Tia, saying nothing. Owen, Bruno, and his crew just sat there, looking at Keely crying in Phil's arms.

"I wonder what was wrong with her?" Keely asked Phil, looking into his eyes, her vision slightly blurred from her wet tears.

"I don't know. But she looked perfectly healthy!" Owen said, trying his best to comfort her.

"Owen, she didn't have any hair!" Keely lashed out at him, laying her head on Phil's shoulder as more tears ran down her face. Owen looked at Bruno and shrugged sadly. Bruno patted his shoulder as if to say, "Try harder."

Phil sat there comforting Keely the best he could. It took her a while to calm down.

End of Chapter 7

There's a noce long one for ya! Review, please! 


	8. Mall Madness

Okay, I thought I should update this fic now. Sorry about the last chapter... it was a little overdramatic... oh well. Enjoy this chapter and leave me a review!

Chapter 8 - Mall Madness

After Keely finally calmed down, they all walked around together into stores to buy a few things (well... except Keely, Tia, and Via of course... they bought practically everything in the mall!).

"Do you girls EVER come across something you DON'T want?" Owen asked them.

Tia, Via, and Keely all giggled and said, in unison, "Nope."

Owen and Bruno rolled their eyes while Phil came up behind Keely and put his arm around her. Keely grinned and grabbed his hand.

Tia and Via looked at the two and 'Awwd.' Phil and Keely looked at them and then Keely kissed Phil on the cheek, leaving a huge red lip mark on the side of his face. Tia and Via bursted out with laughter instantly.

Phil looked at Keely out of the corner of his eye and started tickling her in the side.

"Phil! Stop!" she exclaimed. She started squirming and laughing and he still wouldn't stop, so she gave him a playful punch in the side. That was the only thing that stopped him.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he said with his boyish grin. Keely smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's a good thing that I love you so much," she said.

"I know, isn't it?" Phil said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, grinned, and then they kissed each other.

"Okay, you two... get a room," Tia said. Keely and Phil looked at her out of the corner of their eyes and ignored her. Tia rolled her eyes and gave up.

"I give up... nothing can stop those two once they get started," Tia whispered in Via's ear. She laughed out loud and then Keely and Phil finally stopped.

"Let's go in here," Keely said, pointing to the Hallmark store.

All the boys grunted. "You know... why don't we let the girls hang out together for a little while, and us boys can go off on our own?" Bruno suggested.

"Keely, do you mind?" Phil asked.

"No, go ahead! Us girls need to catch up with each other, anyway," Keely said. Tia and Via nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright... well, call me when you guys are done, and we'll meet up for lunch," Owen suggested.

"Alright, that sounds pretty good," Via said. Then she walked over to Owen, gave him a kiss and said she loved him, and Keely did the same with Phil. Tia looked at them all and frowned.

"That's not fair... I don't have a boyfriend," she said, pouting.

Keely and Via walked over to Tia, put their arms around her and said, "Aww, it's okay, you've still got us!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" she said. They all shared a laugh.

"I'm sure you'll find someone one day," Owen told Tia.

"Yeah... hopefully," she replied.

"Okay, well let's split up now," Bruno said. "We'll see you gals later."

"Okay, let's go, girls!" Keely said, walking between Via and Tia. They all put their arms around each other and walked in a line.

"Oh, do you guys remember how to do the monkey walk?" Keely asked.

"Yes!" Via and Tia exclaimed in unison.

Then they all started doing it, putting each foot out in front of the other, in a sort of circular motion. They all laughed; they couldn't hold it in.

Then they walked into the Marble Slab Creamery, which was an ice cream and yogurt shop. Via got a mint chocolate chip waffle cone, Tia got a cookie dough cake cone, and Keely got a strawberry yogurt smoothie. They got a table outside the shop with a cute umbrella over it.

"This is just like good old times," Via said. "The ones I miss."

Keely sighed and said, "Yeah, I know... I miss them too. But I love being a singer! It's so much fun!"

Tia and Via looked at her and they both frowned. Keely kept trying to tell them how fun her career was.

"I get to meet new fans all the time, and I get to perform live, and all that good stuff. It's really a lot of fun!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah... fun for you..." Tia mumbled.

Keely sighed. "Tia... I know that you miss me, but... you would be away from me anyway, even if I wasn't a singer. You don't live in Pickford."

"Well, yeah... but... still, it's not the same."

"I know it's not... but at least you get to see me SOMETIMES," Keely said. Via looked at Tia and nodded, trying to show her that she was right.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's just enjoy you while you last."

"Okay. Good idea," she said. They all smiled and got up to throw away their messy napkins and cups and then decided where they were going to look next.

"Let's go into Jasmine," Keely said. "They're having like a monster sale... everything is like 85 to 90 percent off."

"Oh, boy! Okay, let's go!" Tia said, running ahead of them. Via and Keely looked at each other, laughed, and ran to catch up with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Phil, Bruno, Owen, and Bruno's crew were in the Bass Pro Shops at the south end of the mall. Bruno had gone off with his crew to the other end of the huge store while Owen and Phil walked around and waited for them, since the both of them didn't see anything they wanted.

"So... you're pretty lucky to have Keely as your girlfriend," Owen said. Phil smiled, thinking of her.

"Yeah, I guess I am, huh?" he replied, looking up at him.

"Oh yeah. She's a hot one!" he said. Phil looked at him with a piercing look and got defensive.

"Oh... sorry, dude," he said.

Phil slitted his eyes and looked away.

"She's mine."

"Oh, I know, dude, I know... I've just always liked her is all," Owen said, touching a golf club as they walked past the golfing section.

"Yeah, well... you've got Via now. Be happy."

"Yeah, I know... I am happy. She just wasn't my first choice."

"And does she know this?" Phil asked.

"No... and she doesn't need to," Owen said.

"Well, if you talk anymore about her behind her back to me, she will soon enough," Phil said somewhat angrily.

Owen's eyes grew wide. "Okay, gotcha."

Phil smiled and then they moved on to another subject.

"Let's go try to find Bruno and his crew... I'm sick of this place," Phil said.

"Okay, let's go," Owen said in agreement.

They walked around for about five to six minutes and finally found them, over in the hunting section.

"Bruno... do you guys hunt or something?" Phil asked, furrowing his brow.

"No... we're just looking," he said.

Phil and Owen raised their eyebrows. "Okay..." Owen said. "Let's just go."

As they walked out of the shop, Phil said, "Guys, I'm gonna go into Hallmark and see if there's anything in there that Keely might like."

"Why?" Bruno asked.

"Just because."

"Because why?"

"Because I love her. I wanna get her something special."

"Oh," Bruno said. "Okay. Well, we're gonna head down to Dick's Sporting Goods. Call us when you're done... we'll be in there for awhile."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Phil said, walking away from them and heading down to the Hallmark at a quick pace. Bruno, his crew, and Owen walked in the same direction, but not in any particular hurry.

Phil found a lot of things that he knew Keely would like, but nothing... SPECIAL enough. He was going to get her a magnet with her name on it, but he thought that was a little cheesy. Then he saw a cute silver heart necklace with her name on it, but he thought that was too simple.

Then he saw it. A white furry puppy beanie baby, holding a red heart that said "I love you." He grabbed it, paid for it at the cash register, and walked outside to see Keely, Via, and Tia walking on the other side of the huge hallway in his opposite direction. He ran to catch up with them. He was going to give her his present now, but he thought it would be better to give it to her when they were alone.

"Hey, Philly-Willy!" Keely exclaimed, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Keely-Weely," he teased. Keely giggled.

"We're starving... call Owen, Bruno, and his little crew," Tia said.

"Okay," Phil said, grabbing his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"Hey, where are you guys? Oh, okay. No, that's fine, really. Alright. See you later." Phil hung up and looked at the girls.

"Bruno, his crew, and Owen had to leave," Phil said.

"Why?" Tia asked.

"No idea."

"Okay, let's just forget about it and go eat some lunch... I'm starving," Keely said.

"Yeah, okay, good plan," Via said.

They all did the monkey walk together until they arrived at their destination... Buckhead Colorado Steakhouse.

End of Chapter 8 


	9. Blonde Jokes

Okay, since I have a little free time on my hands, I figured it was time for an update. You guys deserve it for waiting so patiently! I hope you enjoy this chappie, and make sure to review to tell me how much!

Chapter 9 - Blonde Jokes

"Okay," Keely said, taking a sip of her sprite, "I have a blonde joke for you guys."

"Ooh!" Tia and Via shrieked.

"I love blonde jokes!" Tia said.

"Me too!" Via said.

Then all the girls looked at Phil, expecting him to agree. He just looked at them cluelessly.

"What? Oh! Yeah, me too, they're pretty funny."

Tia and Via rolled their eyes and then Tia said, "Okay, shoot."

"Alright. There's a brunette, a redhead, and a blonde that are running away from this guy that's after them, so they hide on a farm," Keely said.

Phil smiled and said, "Oh, I've heard this one."

Keely smiled and went on. "Okay, so the brunette hides in the cow stall, the redhead hides in the doghouse, and the blonde hides in a sack of potatoes. The killer comes to the doghouse first, which is where the redhead is, and he hears, 'Ruff, ruff!' so he figures it's a dog. So now he moves on to the cow stall which is where the brunette is hiding, and he hears 'Moo,' figuring it's a cow. So he moves on to the sack of potatoes and hears the blonde say 'Potato! Potato!'"

Tia and Via cracked up so hard that soda almost came out of their noses. Phil just sat there grinning widely at them while Keely looked at the two. They couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh... that... was... good!" Via said in between laughs.

"Oh my God, yes!" Tia said in agreement.

"Glad you liked it," Keely said, proud of herself.

"Ooh, I have one!" Via said.

"Ooh, yay! Okay, tell us," Keely said.

"Alright, it's not that funny and it's short, but oh well. Okay, so there's a brunette and a blonde walking through the park one day and the brunette sees a dead bird on the sidewalk. So she says, 'Aww, look at the dead bird' to the blonde. The blonde looks up to the sky and says, 'Where?'"

All three of them cracked up. "THAT was FUNNY!" Keely said.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny..." Phil said in agreement. "But now I have one that will surely crack you up."

"Ooh yay!" Keely said, clapping her hands.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah," all three of the girls said in unison.

"Okay. So there's a blonde on the computer, and she sees the mailman outside, so she goes outside to her mailbox, checks her mail, and there's nothing there, so she goes back inside. Then she goes back out since he's still out there and there's nothing there again, so she goes back inside. Now by this time the blonde is like fuming mad, and she goes back out again and the mailman finally gets up the courage to ask her why she keeps checking her mail if she doesn't have any. She replies, 'Because! My stupid effing computer keeps telling me I have MAIL! But I think it's full of crap!'"

Keely laughed so hard that she spit out a little bit of her drink onto Phil's chest, who was sitting across from her. This made her laugh even more and her face turned beet red and she pounded on the table to try to contain her laughter a little, but it didn't work. Tia and Via doubled over with laughter, adding onto Keely's laughter even more. Phil couldn't help but laugh out loud, and his face even turned somewhat red.

"Oh... my... God," Keely said in between laughs again. "Phil, you're... so... funny!" she said, her nostrils quivering as she laughed.

Phil flashed her a toothy grin and said, "I know, it's part of what makes me so adorable."

"Ya got that right," Keely said jokingly. Phil smiled.

"Oh my God, I am so screwed," Tia said out of the blue.

"Okay, that was sudden..." Via said.

"Well that's because I just thought about the reason I'm screwed, which is a good enough excuse in my opinion," Tia said.

"Yeah... okay. Sure," Via replied.

"Why are you screwed?" Phil asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because... you know that stupid author research project thing that we have due for Mrs. Collins' ELA class on March 24th?" she said.

"Yeah..." Phil and Via said in unison, awaiting for her continuation.

"Well, I just went to the library today, and I have to have my book read and finished by the due date!" Tia exclaimed.

"Wow... yeah, I'd say you're pretty screwed then," Phil said.

Tia glared at him. "Oh, thanks, Phil... thanks a lot."

"What?" he asked innocently. "You said you were screwed. I'm just agreeing with you."

Tia rolled her eyes, along with Via. "You're not supposed to agree with me on stuff like that. You're supposed to tell me that it'll be okay."

"Oh... well then, it'll be okay," he said, trying to help.

"You're a little la--"

Via cut her off. "Just let it go," she said softly. Tia nodded her head in agreement and took another sip of her drink.

"Well, what are you reading?" Via asked.

"Walk Two Moons by Sharon Creech," Tia replied.

"Pfft... that's an easy book to read!" Keely said. "I read that book in fifth grade. I loved it. I finished it in like three or four days."

"Well then, you're a fast reader, unlike me," Tia said.

"Actually, no I'm not. It was just so good that I couldn't put it down," Keely said.

"Oh... well, I haven't exactly started it yet..." she drug out.

"Well you need to if you expect to have it finished by the 24th," Via pointed out.

"No, really?" Tia asked sarcastically. Via shot her a glare. "I just don't understand why we have to do this crap. We alrady know all of it, why learn it again? It's so retarted."

"Well so are you, but we're not complaining," Via said with a grin. Keely and Phil laughed out loud.

"Oh, good one," Tia said sarcastically, ramming Via in the side. She yelped out in pain.

"Oh good, there's our food," Keely pointed out.

"Good, I'm starving," Via said as the food was put down on the table.

"Okay, who had the fish and chips?" the waitress asked.

"That's me," Tia said. The waitress, who happened to be their age, gave her her plate and then passed out the rest of the food, asking who's was who's.

When she got to Phil's, she said, batting her eyelashes and tossing her long blonde hair, "That's really good, you made a great choice," and stole one of his fries and slowly put it in her mouth and walked away. Keely looked after her, glaring like she was about to shoot her.

"Phil, I think the waitress thinks your hot," Tia said.

"She BETTER not," Keely said, turning around and putting a napkin on her lap and picking up one of her fries.

"Down, Keely!" Tia said, grabbing her shoulder.

"That's cuz I am," Phil said with his mischevious grin. Keely looked up at him, smiled, and popped another fry in her mouth.

"Pfft... yeah. Sure," Tia said.

"Hey, he is, okay? Finally one thing he makes sense on," Keely said. Phil shot her a playful glare.

"Do you mind? I'm eating!" Tia said. Via laughed out loud again and Keely and Phil rolled their eyes.

After about thirty minutes, everyone was done and unbuttoning their pants a little.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Keely said, poking her stomach. "Whoa, I'm huge!"

Via, whom had gained a little bit of weight over the past year, said, "Keely, you are NOT fat. If you're fat, then that makes me a whale."

Tia and Phil laughed and Keely shrugged. "You're not fat, though!"

"Yes I am, somewhat, but I'm not concerned about it. Just do me a favor and don't turn into one of those stupid a-hole celebrities that are anorexic drunk freaks, okay?" Via asked, patting her shoulder.

"Oh, I'll never do that!" Keely exclaimed.

"That's what they all say..." Via said, somewhat sarcastically and somewhat seriously. Keely didn't say anything.

"Okay, well let's go," Keely said, grabbing her purse and standing up. Everyone else grabbed their belongings and walked out.

"Well... now what?" Tia asked.

"Let's go see a movie or something," Keely said.

"Keely, I only have so much money, here," Via said.

"Yeah, same here! We're not all made of money like you," Phil said.

Tia raised her hand and said, "Ooh! I am!"

Phil and Via looked at her and both said, in unison, "Not helping, Tia."

"Sheesh... sorry." Keely laughed.

End of Chapter 9

Okay, I thought that this chapter was pretty funny, if I do say so myself. Please review, and tell me your fave part if you would! 


	10. Narnia

PLEASE don't kill me... I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've been super super busy... forgive me? LoL Well enjoy this update while it lasts.

Chapter 10 - Narnia

As the gang walked to the movie theater, they tried to make their decision before they got to the counter to get their tickets.

"Alright... what are we gonna go see, guys?" Keely asked.

"You pick," Tia said.

"Yeah, you're the guest," Via agreed.

Phil stood there not saying a word. Tia elbowed him in the ribs and he caught on. "Yeah! What she said!" he said, pointing to Via. She and Tia rolled their eyes.

"Alright, if I get to pick... let's see Narnia!" Keely exclaimed.

"Keel, that's like a mile-long movie," Phil said. "But it DOES look good."

"Yeah, I've been waiting to see that for like... ever," Tia said.

"Me too," Via agreed.

"Alright, then I guess you win," Phil said, defeated. Keely smiled, took his hand, and said, "I'll sit beside you and share my popcorn and drink with you if you stop complaining." She batted her eyelashes as she said this, and Phil just couldn't resist.

"Oh... alright, you win... again," he said, grinning. Keely grinned back and grabbed his hand as they walked to the ticket counter.

"Welcome to Regal Cinemas, how may I help you?" the cashier said.

"We need four for Narnia, please," Keely said sweetly. The cashier ringed up the tickets and paid for them with a grin plastered across his face.

"That'll be twenty fifty-two, please," the cashier said. Keely pulled out a 20 and a 10 dollar bill and placed it on the counter. The cashier put it in the cah register and handed Keely the tickets.

"Thanks..." she said, squinting to look at his nametag; "Jason."

Jason smiled and said, "Enjoy your movie." The gang all cracked grins and walked inside, Keely and Phil hand-in-hand.

They ordered their popcorn, drinks, and candy and walked into the theater and sat down, listening to the music that was playing. Keely sat beside Phil, as promised, and Via sat on the other side of Keely. Tia sat down beside her.

"Is this an okay seating arrangement?" Keely asked, once again concerned about everyone else.

"Yep," Phil, Via, and Tia all said in unison. Keely leaned her head back in the seat and relaxed until the previews started. Phil clasped her hand all through the movie, and didn't let go once. Neither did Keely.

End of Chapter 10

Okay, I know it was short, but at least it's an update! Plus my plot bunnies were shot and have been dead for a while, so... yeah. Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

OMG ya'll! Guess what? I GOT MICROSOFT WORD! FINALLY! WOOT WOOT! This means that my writing will look the way it's supposed to look! Now… I'm not giving out any promises because my computer has a mind of its own, but this chapter should be mistake-free! Enjoy and thank you to the people that are still reading and reviewing faithfully!

Chapter 11

As the gang all walked to their separate cars, they talked and reminisced about the good old days.

"Keely, remember that time when Max got upset and you missed Festapalooza to look for him?" Tia asked.

Keely smiled and replied, "Yeah, how could I forget? But it was the right thing to do, and that's what was more important for me that day. Ya'll know how I am with animals."

They all nodded their heads as if to say, "Yes."

"Oh, Phil, remember that time when you thought you had to leave 2003 and we couldn't play one last game of tennis because you had to help pack?" Keely asked.

Phil frowned and said, "You're saying that like it's a good thing."

"Oh! No, Phil, no! Not at all! I was talking about how sad it made me… I literally went home and started eating because I was so depressed," Keely said.

"Yeah, _AND_ she called me," Tia said. "She was just torn up all over inside. She liked you at the time."

Keely looked at Tia with a glare. Then Phil said, "Keely… you've liked me for that long?"

Keely blushed and replied, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Depends on if it's a good thing or not."

"Of course it is, Keel! I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you! When we came to the year 2003, I was standing outside our new house and I saw you walking down the street and I started drooling!" Phil exclaimed.

Keely blushed again and said, "Then… yes, Phil, I've loved you that long."

"That's good to hear," he said as he took her hand gently and kissed her on the lips passionately. She gratefully gave in as a slow tear ran down her face. "What's wrong, Keel?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing… I just love you so much. Words can't describe how blessed I am to have you in my life."

Phil blushed and then said, "I'm blessed to have you, Keel." She smiled and they kissed again. Tia and Via, whom had seen all that had just happened, were standing a few feet away hugging each other and crying like babies.

"This is just… so… cute!" Tia said with a cracked voice and salty tears running down her smooth face.

"Oh, I know!" Via exclaimed. "They're perfect for each other! And I'm being totally serious!" Tia nodded.

"I know," she said. "It's pretty rare to find that in two people that love each other so much."

Via nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Keely said after her passionate kiss with the boy she loved. "I'm really, really tired."

"Same here," Via said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Tia helped with her sleeve as well. "If I don't get home soon I'm sleeping in the car."

Keely and Tia laughed as Phil got in the car. Keely hugged her galfriends and told them she'd see them tomorrow.

On the ride home, Phil and Keely talked about when she had to leave again.

"I'm leaving January 17th at 9 a.m." Keely said.

Phil frowned. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know you don't… I don't wanna leave either now that we're together," Keely replied.

Phil said nothing. Keely kissed him on the cheek and his face lit up a little more, but still not enough to satisfy her. She just sighed and gave up.

"Why hadn't you been keeping in touch with me, Keel? I was beginning to worry about you… actually, worrying is an understatement."

Keely sighed and said, "If only you knew how busy I've been, Phil. The albums were the main things getting in my way. I just… didn't have time. But my thoughts of you kept me grounded." Phil grinned. "I almost went insane, I missed you so much. Literally. I scared myself." Phil smiled again. He found it nice and felt loved at the fact that Keely loved him and thought about him as often as she did.

"I thought I was gonna go insane too, Keel," he said. "I loved you just as much as I do now."

Keely blushed once more and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He returned the favor.

As they walked in the door to Phil's house, Keely rushed into the kitchen and got a snack. "You want one, Phil?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks," he replied.

She threw it at him and he caught it perfectly. It landed right in his enclosed hand. "Nice catch."

"Nice throw." Keely laughed.

"Well thank you." Phil nodded his head yes. They then ran upstairs and got online.

"I'm not even tired yet at all… and that's saying a lot for me," Keely said.

"I am," Phil replied.

"Oh, you're no fun," Keely said.

"Thanks," he said. "But I have a function on my Wizrd that can make me stay awake until YOU get tired."

"What if I get tired and then you wanna stay up?" she asked, somewhat confusedly.

"I can make myself tired, too. Do you wanna use that function?" he asked.

"No! I wanna stay up late and have fun while it lasts!" Keely exclaimed.

"Alright, that's fine with me. So where are you going?" he asked her, referring to the laptop.

"First I'm gonna check my email. I haven't checked it in like two months."

"It's gonna be overflowing with mail, Keel; from me, Tia, Via, and possibly some TV shows and record companies."

"I know that," she said, clicking on 'log on.' "I'm scared."

"I would be, too," Phil replied. They both laughed softly.

"Holy shhhh… monkey!" she said, saving herself.

"How many do you have?" he asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I was looking at my buddy list. There's a buttload of people online."

"Oh," Phil chuckled. "Get ready for the instant message stampede."

"Yeah, really," she said. After she said that, Owen instant messaged her.

GirlMagnet1 – hey keel, y wont u go out with me?  I REALLY like you a LOT

SupaStar45 – owen! i said no! now please stop bothering me, u kno im already going out with someone!

GirlMagnet1 – I kno but I still like u a lot and ive been wanting to go out with u forever

SupaStar45 – no owen! stop bugging me about it! I just wanna be friends, im going out with phil, get over it! ur so annoying sometimes!

GirlMagnet1 – break up with phil and go out with me, pleeeeease ur gorgeous and ur perfect for me

SupaStar45 – dude aren't u goin out w/ vi?

GirlMagnet1 – yes but I want u, not her

SupaStar45 – 2 bad, get over it or our friendship is over I mean it

GirlMagnet1 – great the one time I ask u out u say no, I thought u liked me

SupaStar45 – well ur wrong, y did u ever think that

GirlMagnet1 – u like always flirt with me when phil and via and tia are around

SupaStar45 – that was before I was going out with phil I was doin it to make him jealous

GirlMagnet1 – u still did it after u 2 hooked up w/ him

SupaStar45 – ever heard of BEING NICE?

GirlMagnet1 – u were acting too nice like u liked me as more than a friend or something

SupaStar45 – well get over it I don't like u

GirlMagnet1 – y

SupaStar45 – I JUST DON'T! OMFG LEAVE ME ALONE! IM GONNA IGNORE U IF U IM ME ONE MORE TIME! I MEAN IT AND OUR FRIENDSHIP IS FREAKING OVER! GOOOOO AWAY!

Keely was fuming, and Phil noticed. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "Keel, what's going on with you? Who's making you mad?"

"Owen! He won't freaking leave me the freak alone! Look at the conversation!" Keely exclaimed, guiding his head to the computer screen.

After reading it, he said, "Wow… he's frickin' obsessed with you!" he said, somewhat strangely and somewhat angrily.

"I know! He's so annoying! I swear if he doesn't leave me the freaking heck alone I'm gonna murder him!" she exclaimed.

Phil grinned and looked at the computer screen. Owen hadn't said anything after Keely had "yelled" at him virtually. Phil figured he was probably crying like a pathetic baby in a pheetle position in a corner somewhere. At this thought, he laughed out loud.

"What is it?" Keely asked, anxiously looking at the screen.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking about something."

"And that is…?" she asked.

Phil laughed again before starting his sentence. "Since you turned him down, I thought of him sitting in a corner crying like a baby while in a pheetle position."

Keely burst out laughing and fell over on the bed. Phil got on top of her and started tickling her mercilessly. She started laughing even harder.

"Phil! Phil! Stop!" she yelled. Phil couldn't resist. He continued.

Her face started turning red, and that was when he decided to stop. When he finally did, she said, "Thank God!"

Phil chuckled and laid down on the bed, his arms behind his head comfortably. Keely looked at him and laid her head down by his shoulder, her arm on his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. They sat there, not caring about anything else but each other at the moment.

"Phil… words can't describe how much I love you," Keely said, snuggling her head to make it fit under his neck. She closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, Keel," he said. "Nothing can describe how much _I _love _you_," he said. Keely smiled as a slow happy tear ran down her cheek. Phil was concerned and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, Phil… this is just so… perfect. What I've always wanted, you know? It's like heaven."

Phil nodded. "I know how you feel."

Keely was afraid for a moment, because she thought he meant someone else. She asked him what he meant.

"I know how it feels because I feel how you feel right now," he said. "I love you, Keel. That'll never change. I hope you know that."

"I think I do. You've made that pretty clear," she said sweetly.

"Good," he said.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Like Magic

Sorry for the long delay, but thanks to the people that are still reading…enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11 – Like Magic

That night, Keely fell asleep in Phil's arms. Her steady breathing patterns almost matched identically to his and at this, he smiled. He felt like they were really connected, even in the smallest of ways.

He got tired after awhile and woke Keely up to pull down his bed and change into his pajamas. However, waking her up was NOT an easy thing to do.

"Keely? Keel? Wake up, Keely; we need to get ready for bed!" Phil said softly, shaking her slightly.

"Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled deliriously. Phil laughed out loud. She was funny to listen to when she was half asleep.

"Keel, please wake up," he pleaded. After about five more tries, he picked her up and set her down on the chair next to his bed while he pulled it down and then picked her up again and sat her down on it. She didn't move a muscle.

"Dang… she sleeps like a rock," Phil said out loud.

Keely grunted and opened her eyes. "Who sleeps like a rock?" she asked him while yawning and looking at him sleepily.

"You," he said, while laughing. "I've been trying to wake you up for like fifteen minutes."

"Wow, really? I'm sorry, I get tired easily… I'm used to going to bed early now, I almost always have to and I have such long days that I pass out before the next day arrives," she said, a small laugh in between.

Phil grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, Keel, I don't mind."

"Use the Wizrd to make me awake," she said.

"No, it's okay, I'm tired too," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Even if I wasn't, I could make myself tired… but yes, I am."

"Okay… then let me change into my pj's and I'll get in the bed with you… wait, are we sleeping together?" she asked curiously.

"I don't see why not; but if you're uncomfortable with that, we don't have to."

"No, I don't mind, I was just curious."

"Are you sure?"

Keely nodded, smiling.

"Okay. Then change and hurry up and get in this bed," he said, teasingly.

"You know what, Phil Diffy? I think I'm gonna take my sweet time," she said teasingly back.

"Fine, be that way," he said.

"Okay, I will," she said, slowly walking to the bathroom.

"You might not wanna go in there, it smells a little," he said, trying to make an excuse.

"Why does it smell?"

"Nature was calling me earlier," he said.

"Oh…" she said like she understood perfectly.

"Then where am I gonna change? Your closet is too small."

"Just change right here," he said, "If you're okay with it. I'll turn around if you want me to and I won't look."

"No, it's okay," she said, taking off her pants and her shirt so that she was in her bra and underwear.

"Do you sleep with a bra on?" he asked her.

"Nope," she said, removing it. Phil tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Luckily, Keely didn't look at him. He was really happy she didn't.

"Philip Diffy, don't bother trying to hide it, I know you're looking," she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He just didn't say anything. Keely just laughed and continued to change.

When they got in the bed together, Keely acted like she was cold and pretended to lightly shiver. Phil was going to pull the covers over her, but instead, he pulled her close to him, up against his body. Keely smiled. It was as if he could read her mind.

"Phil, can you read my mind?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I just have feelings about this kind of stuff."

"Well, your feelings sure are right," she said. Phil smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned her body to the left so that they were looking into each others eyes. They gazed and studied each other for a long while. Then they shared a long, passionate kiss and held each other; they both felt like it was magic.

About a half hour later, a lot more happened than just holding as Keely and Phil both lost their virginity to each other. It was unexpected, yet what they both wanted.

End of Chapter 12

Yeah extreme I know but oh well I liked it, review please


	13. Chapter 13

I'm like… bored as crap, so I thought I would update… yeah… enjoy

Chapter 13

The next morning, Keely awoke to the sound of Phil's steady breathing in her ear. He was practically on top of her, his head resting on her chest, as if her breasts were a pillow. He looked comfy, too. Keely couldn't help but laugh.

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. _Did that really happen to us? _she thought. She couldn't believe it. She had finally gotten what she had always wanted with Phil. She lay there, letting him rest on her chest. As much as she needed to use the bathroom, she didn't want to get up to disturb him, and she was also savoring the moment while it lasted. Luckily, he woke up about five minutes later.

"Morning, Keel," he grunted, smiling.

"Morning, Philly-Willy. Did you sleep well?" she asked, scooting down so that _she _was on _his _chest.

"Oh, yeah, I slept great," he said, with a mischevious look in his eye. Keely giggled and felt like a silly schoolgirl with a crush.

They both sat there in silence for a few moments, and then they both laid on their own sides of the bed. "Did that really happen, Keel?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know…," he said, referring to the night before.

"Oh! That. Well…," she stuttered, "I-I-I guess so!"

Phil's eyes grew a bit wide. He also couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it," he said.

"Believe what?"

"That I finally got what I wanted," he said.

"Phil," she giggled, laying down on him once again, "Don't feel bad. Neither can I. But I liked it," she said mischieviously.

"Me too, Keel," he said, stroking her blonde hair softly. Keely felt like falling asleep.

"Phil?" she asked him after another moment of silence.

"Yeah, Keely?"

"I love you," she said, simply.

"I love you, too, Keel. I always will, and I hope you know that."

"I think I do."

"Good. That's what I want to hear."

Keely said nothing and, after awhile, they both decided to get up, go downstairs, and eat some breakfast.

"What do you want to eat, Keel?" he asked her, looking back over his shoulder at her slightly.

"Uh… I'm not that hungry, so something light."

"Okay, how about an egg or two? Or some bacon?"

"Bacon works," she said. "That's all, though."

"Alright… I think I'll have the same, since I'm not that hungry."

"Cool," she said, plopping down on his couch and turning on the television.

After channel surfing at least three times, Keely eventually gave up and turned the TV off, looking at Phil. He noticed that the sound disappeared and looked at Keely quizzically.

"What's the matter? Nothing on?" he asked, bringing their breakfast on a small breakfast tray into the room and sitting beside Keely on the couch.

"Yeah… I hate Saturday mornings."

"Yeah, me too… did you check the extra channels, though?" he asked. Keely looked at him uncertainly.

"Huh? What do you mean the 'extra channels?'" she asked.

"The extra channels… you know, I have Time Winner or whatever it's called, and I have extra channels up into the 500's?"

Keely laughed out loud. Phil looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "It's Time Warner, Phil."

"Oh… I knew that…" he said innocently.

Keely shook her head playfully and said, "How long have you been in this century?"

"Long enough," he replied. Keely turned on the TV and channel surfed some more. "I don't see any extra channels, Phil," she said.

Phil grabbed the remote from her grasp and he pressed a few random buttons and got straight to it.

"Okay… you remember how to get to it, but you don't remember the name?" she teased.

"Yeah," he said casually. "So?"

Keely laughed and said, "Phil Diffy, you're strange."

"I know, but that's part of what makes me so adorable," he said.

"Do you know how old that one is?" she said playfully.

"Yeah, but it always works."

"True. Very true."

Phil laughed. He loved being all flirty with Keely. It just felt so good, for some odd reason.

"Keel, I don't want you to leave… I want you to stay here, with me," he said sadly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Phil; but I really don't have a choice. I have to go back."

Phil sighed. He knew she was right. He just didn't want it this way; and he could tell that she didn't either.

Then, he couldn't take it anymore. Tears sprung up in Phil's eyes and slowly spilled out over his cheeks. He looked at Keely's understanding face, and could tell that she was startled; but he could also tell that she felt the same way he did. Soon after a few of his tears were shed, Keely's started pouring down, which made Phil cry harder.

They sat there, Phil holding Keely tightly, never letting go. There was no need for words between the two, because they each knew how the other felt.

Phil calmed down after a few minutes, but Keely continued to sob into him. He held her, rocking back and forth, whispering, "Shh. Shh. Shh."

"I can't, Phil! I love you too much!" she cried.

"I know, baby, I love you a lot too… but this is what happens when you're famous. When you visit somewhere, you have to go back."

"You should know how that feels, Diffy," she said, playfully. They both shared a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm not famous, Keel. You are. And that makes it twice as hard."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. See, that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"What would that be, Keel? I'm a little confused."

"You're so… understanding, and loving… God, Phil, you're just all-around perfect!"

"Funny… that's the same EXACT way I feel about you."

"Yeah, I know… and we're gonna have to leave each other! I don't want to, Phil… I don't want to…," she said sadly.

"I know, Keel, but, you know… it happens… sadly… I wish it didn't, but it happens."

"Yeah… I know… sadly."

"I don't know what to do, but you're gonna have to go back… no matter how much you don't want to."

"Yeah… I get what you're saying. We need to enjoy each other while it lasts because I can't just drop my career?"

"Exactly," he said.

They smiled at each other, and Phil held Keely for what seemed like hours, comforting her in any way possible.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Shopping

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 14 - Shopping

Later that day, Phil and Keely went to the mall to do a little shopping. Phil was planning on getting Keely something special… but he didn't know how to when she was clinging onto him like a baby lemur clings to its mother. Not that he minded… but he just needed to figure out how to be sneaky; something he wasn't exactly good at.

"So, Keel… anywhere in particular you want to go, Keel?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll find somewhere I want to look," she said. "What about you?"

"No… not really. I brought you here, so you look anywhere you want."

"You came here for me?" she asked him.

"Yes, I did," he said, smiling.

"Aww! Phil, you're so sweet! I love you!" she said, kissing his cheek. Phil smiled and immediately kissed her back.

"Okay… I want to go to Aeropostale, then Wet Seal, then American Eagle, Hollister, etc." she said.

Phil laughed. She was so adorable. "Alright, Keel. That's fine with me. Just don't make me stay here until my feet fall off, okay?" he asked, playfully.

"I would never do that to my baby," she said, kissing him again. He kissed her back happily. "Plus, I don't want my feet to fall off, either! I'd lose my job!"

They shared a laugh and held hands as they walked, their fingers laced. They were both tense while doing so, but they loosened up after a while.

They walked into Aeropostale, and Keely didn't stay long (surprisingly!). She bought about three pairs of low-rise jeans and a miniskirt. She didn't have to try them on, though, because she already knew what size she was. That part was nice for the both of them.

After Aeropostale, they walked into Wet Seal. Keely bought a shirt that said, "I lost you at hello." Phil thought it was cute, and he had a good idea about why she bought it, too. Next she bought a cute pair of large sunglasses (some she could actually pull off). Then she bought a cute white sparkly tube top, which she had to try on. When she came out of the dressing room and asked for Phil's opinion, his eyes grew wide as saucers and his jaw dropped. Keely laughed and closed his mouth, and that made him come to.

"Keel… that… that looks… wow," he said.

"Your famous 'wow' speech, huh? Is that all?" she asked.

"No… Keel… you look amazing… and… sexy!" he exclaimed.

Keely giggled. "Thank you, Phil," she said. "Very much."

"Hey, it's the truth!" he said playfully. "And you're welcome."

Keely grinned. "So do you think that I should buy it?" she asked him.

Phil gave her a look that said, 'What do you think, dumbbell? Of course!"

"Okay… I get it. I'll buy it."

Phil smiled. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Keely grinned from ear to ear and nodded a thank you.

After they were done at Wet Seal, they walked into American Eagle. Keely looked around, and all she bought was a pair of black rainbows. "I need some of these," she said to Phil. "Why aren't you buying anything, Phil? Don't you have any money?"

"Yes, I do," he said simply.

"Then buy something!" she said.

"I don't want to. I'm saving my money for something I really want."

"Oh… okay. Do you want me to buy you something?" she asked thoughtfully.

Phil let out the breath he had been holding. He was glad Keely didn't ask him what he was saving up for, because he wouldn't know what to say to her. "No thanks Keel. I really haven't seen anything I like so far," he lied. The truth was he could have easily bought more things than Keely had.

"Well… alright. But please let me know if you see something you want, okay? I offered, so I won't mind. I have plenty of money, so don't hesitate."

"Okay, Keel, thanks. I won't."

"Promise?" she asked.

Phil thought for a minute. Keely really cared about him. "I promise, Keel. I won't hold it in."

"Thank you, Phil," she said with a grin.

He didn't see anything he particularly liked in that store, so they walked out after Keely checked out. "Do you want me to carry some of your shopping bags, Keel?"

"Um… yeah, actually… you don't mind?" she asked, holding out her American Eagle bag.

"I'm totally sure. I offered, didn't I?"

Keely smiled. "Yeah. Here, I won't make you carry the girly ones," she said, a hint of tease in her voice.

Phil laughed softly. "I appreciate it, Keel," he teased.

"I figured. Hey, could you hold the rest? I need to go to the bathroom… my stomach hurts… it might be a while. I'm going to take my purse, you can go walk around… I'll call you on my cell when I'm done, okay?"

_Yes! _his mind screamed. _Finally, a chance to buy her something! _"Alright, Keel. Go and I'll walk around."

"Okay, thanks, Phil," she said, handing him the rest of the bags.

"No problem, Keel. I love you," he said, grabbing her for a kiss.

"I love you too but I _really _gotta go," she said.

Phil laughed. "Okay, I understand… see you later." She didn't reply as she walked quickly to the bathroom down the hall.

Phil practically sprinted to the nearby Friedman's Jewelry Store. He looked around, and he realized that the jewelry was too fancy and even more expensive than he thought it would be. He decided to check Icing, but hesitated for a moment. What if she thought that it was babyish or immature? Then he realized that if Keely really loved him, she would love it, no matter how inexpensive or tacky or childish it was; as long as it was from him. He rushed to Icing, the shopping bags hitting against his legs as he walked.

When he walked into the store, he was a little freaked out, and he felt kind of ridiculous. I mean, come on… a guy in Icing? But he knew that Keely would appreciate it, and right now, she was the only image in his mind. He walked into the rush of pink and found a lot of things he knew Keely would love. He finally decided on a beautiful aqua-colored heart necklace that was slightly tilted. It was sparkly, another feature about it he knew that she would like, and it was one of her favorite colors. He grabbed it and put it in his hand, and then looked around some more for other things that she might like; but then he thought that getting her more than one thing might have been a little over the top. He shrugged and walked to the cashier counter.

He checked out and walked out of the store, glad no one was around to see him walking out of the store that was strictly for girls. He didn't want others to see him as something that he wasn't.

He went into Pac Sun to see if there was anything he might want in the future, and saw nothing but a pair of sixty-dollar skateboarding shoes he wanted. He doubted Keely would buy him those, so he gave them up and walked out of the store.

Then his cell phone rang; Keely. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? I'm done," she said.

"I just walked out of Pac Sun… where are you?"

"I'm still out by the bathroom… can you just meet me here?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be right over. Just sit down and I'll find you," he said.

"Alright, I'll be here." She hung up the phone with a 'click' and Phil put his phone in his pocket.

He quickly looked around for a place to hide Keely's necklace. It wasn't difficult, since it was rather small, so he put it in his pocket. There was no noticeable trait of it, so he wasn't worried.

He walked a few more minutes and found Keely sitting on the bench. She looked a little bored. When she saw him, she got up off the bench and walked over to him, taking his free hand.

"I can carry those now, Phil," she said.

"You don't have to, but you can."

"Just give me the Wet Seal I guess… that's the girly bag," she chuckled.

"Okay," he said with a small laugh. "Thanks… again."

"Welcome. So where to now?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to Hollister? And what about Abercrombie?"

"I changed my mind… I don't want to go to Hollister, but I want to go to Abercrombie."

"Alright, that's fine. Are you hungry? 'Cause after that I wanted to go get something to eat at the food court or something."

"Yeah, I am actually. That's cool with me, I didn't want to go anywhere else after that anyway," she said.

"Cool, so let's go," he said, once again taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. Keely's heart skipped a beat.

_God, I love him, _she thought. _I hope he never goes._

End of Chapter 14

There's a nice long update for you. Review please!


	15. Playful Insults

Chapter 15 – Playful Insults

That night, when they got home from the mall, Keely immediately changed into her pajamas and crawled in Phil's bed. She waited about fifteen minutes before asking Phil why he wouldn't come to bed with her.

"Because, I'm not tired. I can't believe you are at this time of night," he said.

"What? It's late, and this is my normal bedtime."

"Keel… it's 9:00. It's not late at all."

"Well… it's my normal bedtime," she repeated.

"And you said you hated your normal bedtime, right?" he said, pulling out his Wizrd.

"Yeah…" she said, awaiting an answer while eyeing his futuristic device.

"So, I'll use the Wizrd to make you awake. How does that sound?"

"Oh! I forgot about that!" she said, her eyes becoming wide with realization.

Phil snickered. "Typical blonde."

"Hey! I'm not _that _blonde, Phil… do you see me acting like Jessica Simpson over here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey… she's hot!" he said, making Keely glare at him.

"Philip Diffy!" she exclaimed, playfully punching his shoulder.

"What? I'm not saying blonde like it's a bad thing… that was a compliment."

"How so? I don't see how it could be a compliment, Phil," she said.

"Okay… I said she was hot, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Okay… so, if you're acting just like her, then you're hot too," he said.

"But you never said that I acted just like her," she said.

Phil looked at the wall for a moment, in thought. "Okay… my bad. I neglected to mention that you _were _acting like her."

"Oh… well, thank you, then!" she said.

"You're welcome, Keel," he said, zapping her with the Wizrd.

"I won't get hyper off of that, will I?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like… will it make me overly awake and make me bouncing-off-the-wall-like?" she asked.

"Keel… that would be overly tired and needing sleep urgently…" he said.

Keely didn't say anything. She just looked away, trying not to smile.

"There you go again!"

"Hey, it's hot, remember?" she said, looking at him innocently.

Phil laughed. Then he said, "So… whatcha wanna do?"

"We could get online. Or watch a movie. Or something else that I haven't thought of yet," he said.

"I say we watch a movie," she said, running downstairs. Phil blinked, for she scared him at her sudden burst of speed, and shut off his Wizrd and followed her.

"Okay… so what type of movie are we watching?" Phil said.

"Not anything scary, you know I hate scary movies," she said.

"Yeah… they're okay. But anyway, it doesn't matter to me… but I vote comedy."

"Or romance."

"Sure, that's fine… yeah, that's totally fine."

Keely looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure, Phil? 'Cause you sure don't seem like it."

"No, I'm serious. I just had to think about it for a second."

"Well… okay. Then let's watch A Cinderella Story."

"Alright. That's fine."

Phil was actually quite glad that she had picked a romance movie, because he was looking forward to holding her hand throughout the whole thing. Fortunately, that's just what happened.

About an hour into the movie, Phil grabbed Keely's hand and gently started stroking it. She looked up at him a few times, and he at her, and they smiled and shared a kiss. Then Keely started to hesitantly lay her head down on his lap.

"Keely, go ahead. Really."

They smiled at each other for what seemed like hours, but was really only brief seconds, and she lay down on his lap and looked up at him, not paying any attention at all to the movie that was playing. Then he motioned for her to get up so that he could lie down. He was up against the back of the couch now, his head resting on one of the arms, and Keely wormed into him and he laid his hand on her hip, and instantly, she felt like melting.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Phil grinned and started to blush, but luckily, in the darkened room, Keely didn't notice.

"I love you too, Keel," he said, kissing her neck. Then he kissed her lips, and she gratefully gave in, blushing also.

After the movie, Phil turned out all the lights and carried Keely up the stairs and to his room, laying her down on his bed.

Keely, still being 100 conscious, said, "Phil… do you know how sweet you are?"

"No… should I?"

"Well… I guess not… I know you are."

"Well that's all that's important to me," he said. She looked at him, this time not smiling; but rather a look that said, "I love you," that he had never really seen a girl make before.

"What does that look mean?"

"It means… well… wait… I didn't know that I was giving you a look," she replied.

"Well, you are," he said.

"Oh… well I was gonna say… actually, I don't know what I was gonna say, actually. I'm speechless."

"That's all I wanted to hear, Keel," he said, taking off his shirt and pants and jumping into the bed with Keely.

"That reminds me… I need to change, too," she said, getting up out of the bed, undressing, and putting her pajamas on. It wasn't until she was all done that she caught Phil watching her every move.

"Philip Diffy, were you looking again?"

"Maybe…" he said, making his hand in the shape of a halo.

"Oh, you're no angel, Phil," she teased, crawling into bed with him and looking into his eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I've known you for five years… that's how I know."

"Good point."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Phil brought up another conversation.

"Well… only 4 more days until you leave…" he sighed.

Keely swallowed the lump in her throat and replied, trying to sound casual, "Yeah."

Phil could tell she wasn't happy, either, because as soon as she said that, she had grabbed onto his shirt and tried to snuggle with him, and he had felt a tear land on his arm. He put his arm around her, trying to comfort her, but didn't say anything at the thought of upsetting her more. Their conversation ended at that.

Neither of them said anything the rest of the night. Phil quietly zapped Keely with the Wizrd, and then did himself, and they both fell asleep, his arm still securely wrapped around his girl.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Heartfelt Goodbyes

My computer crashed for like... a month, so yeah, sorry for the long delay, once again. Review and forgive me, please!

Chapter 16 - Heartfelt Goodbyes

Unfortunately, today was the day that Phil and Keely had been dreading ever since she got to Pickford; Janury 17th, the day she had to leave her hometown, her friends, and Phil; to get ready to go on tour.

Via, Tia, Phil, and Owen were at the airport, ready to say goodbye. Via and Tia had tears in their eyes, and nothing could stop them from falling. Phil, who was probably the most crushed one out of them all, struggled to fight back the tears that were on their way.

"Bye, girls... I love you!" Keely said as she hugged each one passionately.

"We love you too, Keely," Via said, her British-accented voice cracking with every tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Be careful, and enjoy the tour," Tia said.

"I will, thanks," Keely said, starting to cry. "Crap, I didn't wanna cry!" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Owen said. "Everyone else is."

Tia, Via, and Keely all gave Owen an "eat shit" stare.

"Not the right time, Owen," Tia said, another tear sliding down her cheek slowly.

"Yeah, I guess not..." He said. "Oo, snack machine! Come on, Phil!" he exclaimed, pulling Phil by the arm. He stopped him.

"No, Owen... I kinda need to say goodbye to Keely. That's what we're here for."

"Well, okay... I'll go get the gummy subs all by myself, then. See ya, Keely!" he said, giving her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Then he sprinted to the snack machine, got his snack, and went outside to the car.

"Well... I'll say that was one heartfelt goodbye," Phil said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it..." Keely said, rolling her eyes and then looking at Via and Tia again. "Do you girls mind if, uh... if me and Phil get a minute... alone?" she whispered to them softly. They looked at each other, understood perfectly, and went outside to join Owen after one more group hug.

After they were gone, Keely took Phil to a quiet, deserted hallway.

"Where are we going, Keel?" he asked her.

"You'll see," she said. She hoped that she wasn't making too much of a drastic move; but she didn't think she was. She hoped Phil would like what he was about to experience.

She took him into a family bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. Phil looked kind of scared, yet kind of calm; Keely could tell, by his eyes, that he trusted her.

"Are you freaked out, Phil?" she said.

"Not... really... I trust you," he said, walking slowly up to her, grabbing her hands, and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Phil?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." he said, a look of mischief in his eye.

Keely smiled at him with a different sort of smile; a smile he had never seen her make before. But he liked it. A lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock, followed by a voice, at the door. "Keely? Phil? Are you in there?" It was Tia.

"J-j-just a minute!" she yelled nervously. Then she quickly grabbed her clothes, put them on, and shoved Phil's into his arms, motioning for him to put them on hurriedly.

"Hide in that stall. I'll go out there with Tia, act like you're not there, then I'll text you with my phone and tell you to meet us somewhere close by, okay?" she whispered very softly.

Phil nodded and ran into the stall, put his clothes on, and waited.

Tia, whom was still outside the door waiting, said, "Keely... are you dying in there?"

"No, I-I-I'm fine, I'll be out in a second!"

"Hurry up, you have a plane to catch!" she said.

Keely rolled her eyes in frustration as she struggled with her purse and lip gloss. Finally, she unlocked the door and opened it quickly, hurriedly jumping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her.

"Whoa, what's the rush, Keel? Are you like... hiding something in there...?" she asked, peeking in the door.

"NO! ...I-I-I mean, no! Not at all! Now come on, I need to find Phil, I don't know where he went!"

"I thought he was with you..." Tia said, sounding a little lost.

"He... he, was... but, uh... he had to leave to, uh... go to the... bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom. I'll text him now and see where he is."

Tia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Keely, I worry about you sometimes."

Phil received Keely's text message. "Meet me outside by parking lot," he read aloud. Phil nodded his head to himself, tucked his phone in his pocket, and ran out the door, down the hallway the opposite way, and to the parking lot. Luckily, he got there before Tia and Keely.

He sat down on the sidewalk, quite out of breath, waiting for them to come around the bend. Luckily, when they arrived, they didn't notice how out of breath he was; therefore, nothing was said.

"There you are. Come on, I have to go put my luggage on the plane..." Keely said sadly.

Tia sighed and a slow tear ran down her face. "I have to go to the bathroom... call me like ten minutes before you take off," she said, running around the bend, crying her eyes out, and leaving the two alone together once again.

"Keely... I can't believe you're leaving... we were having so much fun together... why does it have to end now?" he asked her, looking into her eyes as he grabbed her hands once again.

"I wish it didn't have to... but this isn't the total end... you and I both know that. It just seems like it is because we'll miss each other so much."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... I mean, if I loved you, I would want you to leave. Do what's best for you."

Keely looked up to the sky. One more glance and she would surely not be able to leave him. Her lips pursed tightly, a few tears ran down her cheek.

Phil looked at her and pulled her face down to meet his softly. Her green eyes looked almost like glass as the tears reflected them. Phil gave her the smile that she always loved as he gently took his hand and wiped the salty tears from her face.

"Phil... I can't do it."

"Can't do what, Keel?" he asked her, his voice starting to crack.

"Leave you again. I can't do it. I need to be with you... you're like my other half now. If I lose that other half, I'll feel... empty."

"Keely... you'll never lose me. I can promise you that. I can still be your other half, and you can still be mine... it shouldn't matter how far apart we are. And it's not going to. But you have to go back. You and I both know that."

Keely nodded her head slowly. As much as she hated to admit it; he was right.

"You're right, Phil," she said, trying to put a smile on her tear-stained face. "It won't matter."

"If you were in Heaven and I was still on land it wouldn't matter, Keely. We'll always be together, no matter how much we need to catch up with each other and no matter how long it takes for me to see you again... as long as I do, I'll be happy. And I hope the same goes for you."

Keely nodded her head, and she started to cry once again. Phil pulled her close and let her weep into him, his red Hollister shirt catching all of her tears.

Then, Tia and Via came around the corner, tissues in hand. "Keel, Tia and Via are coming."

"I don't care!" she said, still crying. As they approached, they noticed that Keely was practically torn to pieces, so Phil motioned for them to sit down on the sidewalk, a little ways away from where they were standing. They nodded their heads understandingly.

After Keely finally stopped, Phil walked with her to go drop off her luggage and then to the plane. She started walking towards it, purse in hand, until Phil felt in his pockets and remembered her gift. "Keely!" he called after her. "Keely, wait! I forgot to give you something!" he yelled, running to her. She turned around.

"Give me something? Give me what, Phil?" she asked him.

"Close your eyes first," he said. She smiled her bubbly smile. "Now hold out your hands..." She did as she was told.

Phil opened the jewelry box and set it in her hands. "Okay, open them now!" he said.

Keely opened it and she almost started bawling again. The aqua-colored heart necklace stared out at her, the sparkles from it reflecting in her seafoam eyes. "Oh, Phil... Phil, it's... it's beautiful! You shouldn't have!"

"Oh, but I did... whatcha gonna do, huh?"

Keely laughed. "It's so pretty! I love it!"

"Here," he said, taking the necklace out of the box. "Lift up your hair." Keely gratefully did as she was told and he clicked the necklace together. Keely stroked it softly.

"And I didn't get you anything!" she exclaimed, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Keel, don't worry about it... don't feel guilty, really. You know how I am. I mean what I say."

Keely nodded her head. "You're right... I know you well enough to know that you're telling the truth."

"Thank you," he said playfully. She laughed again. Phil kissed her, and they both enjoyed the moment until it was time for Keely to board the plane at last.

When their lips parted, Keely said, "Well, Phil... I guess this is it, huh?"

"Y-Yeah... I-I-I guess so..." he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Then, a slow tear ran down his cheek. Keely took her finger and wiped it away.

"We'll always be together, right?" she asked once more, her face turning red and tears coming down.

"You can bet on it, Keel."

She nodded, smiled, and they shared one last kiss before she had no choice but to get on the plane and head back to where she belonged.

Right before they took off, Keely looked out the window at Phil. He stared back. As the engine started, Keely mouthed the words "I love you." Phil smiled at her and mouthed "I love you too" right before the plane left. He watched it drift out of sight with tears in his eyes, before slowly turning around and walking to his car to head home.

End of Chapter 16

There's an epilogue coming... chill!


	17. Epilogue

It's been fun... but it's time for this story to come to an end. Read, review, enjoy, be happy! Bye for now!

Epilogue

Phil was on his way out the door when his daughter, Melissa, ran up to him.

"Daddy, can I go with you?" she pleaded.

"No, honey, I don't think that would be a good idea. Your old dad needs some time alone once in a while," Phil told his daughter.

He could tell she didn't understand. But right now, he didn't care. He kissed her on the cheek, told her he loved her, and called up the stairs to his wife.

"Gina, I'm going out there now!"

"Okay, I love you, sweetie!"

He didn't reply. Right now, he didn't feel like talking much at all; to anyone.

He got in the car and drove down to the cemetery. It was about a twenty minute drive, but he didn't care. It was about time that he went down there to say hello.

When he finally got there, he got out of the car and got the fake poinsettias out of the trunk. He walked across the graveyard, flowers and small brush in hand.

It was hard to find it; he searched for what seemed like hours.

Then, he finally found it. It was so hard to look at, but he knew that he had to do it. He sure had waited long enough.

There, in the grave, were the words he had been searching for:

HERE LIES KEELY TESLOW; BELOVED DAUGHTER, FRIEND, AND INSPIRATION TO US ALL. 1989-2006

Phil tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. They fell like an overflowing waterfall.

It was bad enough that she had died; but it was worse that she had died five years ago, and this was the first time he had visited her grave.

_Stop thinking about it, Diffy! It's bad enough you feel guilty... thinking about it will just make it worse!_

But he couldn't. He couldn't fight them from his head.

He couldn't fight the fact that he hadn't visited her grave in five years since she had died. It was too painful for him to come here, because he knew that all the memories would be flooding back to him as soon as he set foot on her grave.

And he was right.

When they first met, and he was her tutor in algebra. When he went to the dance with Via and she went to the dance with Owen, and they ended up together anyway. When he and his family turned green, and how hard it was to explain to her that he really didn't want her to go out with Bruno. When he saw her a year after she became a celebrity.

And most important: the exact moment he heard that she died on her way back from Pickford.

He burst into tears as soon as he heard it on the news, up in his bedroom. His parents, whom were watching the same thing, ran upstairs as soon as they saw it. They found him, weeping into his pillow uncontrollably. They tried to comfort him, but it was no use... he told them to leave him alone.

He found it amazing that he could remember all of these moments. Mostly the sad.

But, he knew that the most horrible memories never leave you. Everyone knows that.

Before he set the flowers down on her grave, he used his brush to brush away all of the dead leaves and pinestraw that were on her grave, out of respect. Then, he carefully set the flowers down in the iron flower holder.

He stepped back to get a good view of it. Beautiful. Just beautiful.

He remembered every exact word they spoke between each other the day they said goodbye. He remembered like it was yesterday.

_Keely nodded her head slowly. As much as she hated to admit it; he was right._

_"You're right, Phil," she said, trying to put a smile on her tear-stained face. "It won't matter."_

_"If you were in Heaven and I was still on land it wouldn't matter, Keely. We'll always be together, no matter how much we need to catch up with each other and no matter how long it takes for me to see you again... as long as I do, I'll be happy. And I hope the same goes for you." _

Phil smiled and looked at the grave one last time. Then, he closed his eyes, prayed for her, and walked to his car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, when Phil went outside to check the mail, nothing was in there except a small package. He lifted it up to carry it inside. It wasn't heavy. And, strangely, it was addressed to him from an address he didn't recognize.

He was anxious now, and opened it as soon as he set foot in his house. He sat down on the couch and tore at it mercilessly, like a five year old would tear at a Christmas present.

When he saw what it was, he sat back on the couch and more tears came. It was from Keely... her Christmas cd, released five years ago, with a note attatched.

_Phil --_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write to you or call you. I've been so busy, you literally have no idea! I hope you're not mad... and don't worry, I'm still the same old Keely. I just hope you're the same old Phil... the one that I like :)._

_Guess what...? I'm coming home for Christmas! I'm so excited. I just hope we get to see each other. I'm holding tryouts for my music video (which I'm shooting there), so you better try out! Don't worry, you'll definitely have an advantage over the other guys... trust me. Haha! _

_Anyway... I can't wait to see you! I don't have much time to write this, but I figured I would use the spare time that I actually have, and write you a little letter. Seeing you will be the ultimate Christmas present for me. I hope you enjoy yours, Philly-Willy!_

_Love,_

_ Keely XOXO_

He sat there, reading it over and over again. He felt like dying. Why did the letter have to come late? _Why? _He wanted to take a knife and plunge it into his chest; so that he could finally be with her.

But he knew that she wouldn't want him to do that. She would want him to be happy while his life lasted.

Plus... they had both said themselves that they would always be together.

_"You're right, Phil," she said, trying to put a smile on her tear-stained face. "It won't matter."_

_"If you were in Heaven and I was on land it wouldn't matter, Keely. We'll always be together, no matter how much we need to catch up with each other and no matter how long it takes for me to see you again... as long as I do, I'll be happy. And I hope the same goes for you."_

It won't matter. Oh, but how much it mattered right now.

He wasn't going to do it... but he felt like it. He really, truly did.

He walked up to his room and put his card from her on the highest shelf possible, to where no one but him was allowed to touch it. It was now his most prized possession, and he knew that it always would be.

He turned his TV on, trying to force the thoughts of her from his head. But the thing that came on next was the thing that sent him overboard.

It was the old TRL episode that she was on, five years ago. They were showing reruns of the old TRL Christmas episodes, since most of the stars that were asked to appear on it couldn't make it this year. He remembered what it felt like the first time he saw this; how excited he was when he found out that she was coming home for Christmas.

And seeing her; that was the best day of his life. Along with today.

Yes, today was one of the best days of his life. Even though the sad, hurtful memories were flooding back to him; he was glad.

He was glad that his memories of her were still with him. That showed him that he would never forget her.

He turned off his TV, went downstairs, and lay on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"I love you, Keely. That will never change."

And he knew in his heart; that no matter how much he went through and no matter what happened; it was true.

So, so true.


End file.
